


Spider-Baby's Snow Trip

by chvotic



Series: Irondad NSAP [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Baby Peter Parker, Classification AU, Clint Barton's Family - Freeform, Crying, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Infantilism, Little Peter, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pacifiers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Road Trips, Snow, Snow Day, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vacation, caregiver tony stark, little peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: Peter was off in a flash, on a mission to look for the perfect sticks. Tony busied himself with placing some more of the rocks down the snowman’s body to make it look like it had buttons. Tony never went on a snow trip when he was a kid and had never made a snowman in his life. He was glad he got to experience it for the first time with his own kid.Take that, Howard.OrTony takes his Little on a vacation to the snow.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad NSAP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903627
Comments: 26
Kudos: 256





	Spider-Baby's Snow Trip

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write an irondad nsap for sooo long!! there isn't enough nsap irondad fics out there, so i'm hoping i can add onto the tag 
> 
> **READ:**  
>  \- read tags  
> \- NOT ST*RKER. we don't like that shit here. if you do, get out.  
> \- this is a non-sexual age play fic. if it makes you uncomfortable or anything, leave. i don't wanna hear it in the comments thank you.  
> \- i'm really nervous to post this since its different from what i usually write, so please be nice 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!

“Thanks Hap.” Tony said as he handed Happy Peter’s bag. “We’ll meet you down there. I think the kid’s in a mood.”

Happy sighed, then rolled his eyes, but Tony knew it wasn’t out of annoyance. It was a fond gesture, Happy loved Peter.

“See you down there, Boss.”

Once Happy was gone, Tony turned and headed into the living room where said kid was residing.

“Alright, Pete, it’s time to go.”

Tony heard Peter whine from where he was curled up on the couch watching a movie. He rolled his eyes a little and headed over to the kid, who was wrapped up in his favourite blanket with a stubborn look on his face as he stared at the TV screen.

He knew that look immediately. It was the one where Peter was trying everything in his power not to go into headspace, and Tony hated when he did that. It probably also had something to do with the long car trip they were facing, or something else had happened that Tony didn’t know about. Or, Peter was just being stubborn. It could always be a mix of the three.

Tony moved around the couch and knelt beside the teen. Then, he reached out to brush the curls from his boy’s forehead.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Tony asked, careful with his words. He knew how Peter got when he didn’t want to regress. “Don’t you want to go on vacation with the others? We can stay here if you’re not feeling up to it, no one will be mad. I promise.”

“I _do_.” Peter burst out and sat up so abruptly it made Tony jolt back in surprise. He recovered quickly and schooled his expression, so it didn’t make Peter more irritated. The glare Peter was giving him was pretty impressive. “Why?”

“I’m just making sure.” Tony raised his hands in mock surrender, though the worry he was feeling didn’t cease. “Up you get. We put all your stuff in the car for you already. You’re welcome.”

“Thanks.” Peter mumbled and did as he was told, the corner of his blanket dangerously close to his mouth. Tony watched the boy shuffle out of the room, concerned, but said nothing.

He did one last check of the penthouse to see if he had forgotten anything. Well, if Peter had forgotten anything. When there was nothing he could see, he made his way to the lift which was still at their floor, an agitated teen stood inside of it waiting for him.

“Hurry _up_ , Mr. Stark!”

Tony rolled his eyes a second time and he ruffled Peter’s hair once he reached the kid, FRIDAY closing the lift doors as soon as he stepped inside. Peter glued himself to Tony’s side immediately, now noticeably chewing on the edge of his blanket. Tony gently pulled it away and wrapped his arm around his kid’s shoulders. Peter grumbled a little but said nothing.

“Be honest with me. Are you feeling Little?”

As expected, Peter scowled. “No.”

“I don’t think you’re being honest with me.” Tony challenged. “Why don’t you want to be Little?”

“I’m not feeling Little.” Peter grumbled and ignored the rest of the sentence. “Can we just go?”

“Don’t give me an attitude. I’m just trying to make sure you’re okay. I know it doesn’t feel good when you’re trying to resist it.”

Peter quietened after that, so Tony leant over to press a gentle kiss to the boy’s temple to show that he wasn’t mad, just concerned.

Peter leant into his touch and sighed. Despite how much the kid denied it, Tony knew he was on the brink of headspace. It made him incredibly anxious that Peter wasn’t wearing a diaper or a pull up.

As with most things regarding a Little’s headspace, _it was only a matter of time._

When the lift doors opened to reveal the garage, Tony and Peter were greeted with the sight of the Avengers and stragglers trying to cram into two cars. One car was Tony’s, the one he used for all his vacations, one with Peter’s car seat inside. He already knew Peter wasn’t going to like being in his car seat while he wasn’t regressed, but as most Littles were, he was small for his age. Peter also hated being in the car seat in general.

“Come on, Pete. Let’s not keep everyone waiting.”

Tony guided Peter over to his car, Happy already seated in the driver’s seat with Natasha in the passenger seat. Steve, Sam and Bucky were arguing about the one remaining seat, since one of them was already Tony’s. It wasn’t a secret that everyone adored Peter.

“Why don’t you do rock, paper, scissors or something?” Tony said as he brought Peter towards the back door.

“Why doesn’t Peter pick?” Sam suggested, and all eyes turned to Peter, who tensed a little under Tony’s grip. “So, Spider-Baby, whose it gonna be?”

“Spider- _Man_. Not a baby.” Peter grumbled and eyed the three men in front of him with an incredibly scrutinising gaze. Tony found he had to hold in his laugh as his kid stared them down one by one, obviously struggling to pick but trying to come off as uncaring. “Steve.”

“Damnit!” Sam and Bucky said in unison, then turned to glare at Steve. “You win this time.”

“It was Peter’s choice.” Steve shrugged with a smirk. “Off you go. See you there.”

“You’re a smartass.” Bucky rolled his eyes and dragged Sam towards the second car.

“That’s your fault for calling the kid a baby.”

Inside the second car was Bruce, Bucky and Sam. Clint and his family were going to meet them there the next day, which Tony knew that Peter was really excited for.

With the distraction gone, Tony opened up the back door and began to usher Peter in. “In you get.”

Peter, of course, resisted.

“I don’t want the car seat.” The kid whined and shook his head. “Come on, Mr. Stark, I’m not Little right now!”

“There are no other seats, and I’m not taking it out. In, Peter.” Tony replied, keeping his tone level enough to let Peter know he wasn’t going to let it go. Peter resisted for another few minutes before finally, he begrudgingly clambered into the car and into the car seat. “Thank you.”

When it didn’t look like Peter was going to buckle up himself, Tony did it for him. Then, he draped the blanket across Peter’s legs and leaned down to rifle through the bag he’d placed at Peter’s feet. It was filled with all sorts of things to keep the kid occupied during the trip, Little or not.

“Do you want your Switch?” Tony asked as he grabbed Peter’s favourite bear and placed it on his lap. Peter didn’t complain, small hands grabbing onto the toy as he glared at the head rest of the driver’s seat. When the boy nodded, Tony grabbed the Nintendo Switch and also placed that in his lap. “Anything else?”

When Peter shook his head, Tony nodded and zipped the bag back up. When he looked back to his son, Peter looked a moment away from cracking. Tony cooed quietly and caressed Peter’s cheek, beginning to wonder if something had happened at school that the boy hadn’t told him about. Whatever it was, being in the car for an extended period of time was only going to make it worse.

“I love you.” Tony muttered, hoping to get a reaction. Peter’s lips quirked a little, which was enough to make a smile appear on his own face.

“Love you too, Dad.”

Tony didn’t react to the title and gently closed the car door. If Peter was calling him Dad, that meant he was most likely dropping.

Once he was in his own seat with Peter and Steve on either side, he turned to see Peter already playing a game on his Switch while absently kicking his feet against the back of Happy’s seat.

“Don’t kick the seat, Peter.” Tony scolded gently, and Peter’s kicks ceased, which was the only indication that the boy had even heard him. “Thank you.”

When everyone was buckled in, Happy pulled out from the garage and the drive began.

Tony conversed with Natasha and Steve, while also keeping an eye on Peter’s behaviour. The boy was seemingly immersed in his game, probably Animal Crossing from the familiar sounds coming from the console and seemed content. Of course, Tony was still worried, but he didn’t let it show. It was only a matter of time before Peter would get antsy.

Around half an hour into the three-hour drive, Tony felt a little _tap tap_ on his knee.

“Hm?” Tony hummed and turned to his son. “What’s up?”

“Can I have juice?” Peter asked, pointer finger toying with his lower lip. “Please?”

“Of course.” Tony smiled and was already reaching down to Peter’s bag. There was the distant concern of Peter needing the bathroom later on, but he ignored it for the moment and grabbed a juice box from the front pocket. He stuck the straw in like he usually would and handed the cardboard box to Peter with a smile. “There you go, Bambi.”

“Thanks Dad.” Peter muttered and began to suck.

Tony simply acknowledged Peter with a smile before he returned to reading emails on his StarkPad. It wasn’t long before there was another _tap tap_ on his knee. He looked up and prepared for what he might face next.

“Can I…” Peter hesitated. “Paci?”

Tony tried his very hardest not to coo and nodded. Within seconds, Tony had clipped the pacifier clip onto Peter’s hoodie and placed the soother in the boy’s mouth. Peter took it without resistance and leant his head back, eyes already closing. Tony fretted over him for a few moments, making sure he was comfortable and wrapped up in his blanket with his bear in reach.

“Gonna take a nap?” Tony asked, and was met with the tiniest of nods.

Soon, the rest of the car fell silent as Steve also nodded off beside him. The only sound aside from the car was Peter’s snuffling and sucking sounds beside him.

Peter needed to be in a diaper. Even when big, Peter didn’t have the most reliable bladder or bowels when sleeping, and Tony knew the poor kid would be devastated if he had an accident in front of Happy, Steve and Natasha. Having an accident was bad enough, but in front of an audience seemed to be even worse.

“Hey, Hap?” Tony said quietly. The man grunted and met his eye for a split second in the review mirror. “Take the next stop?”

“Of course.” Happy replied with a stern nod. “For Pete?”

“Yeah.” Tony sighed. “I’ll text the others.”

Tony did exactly that.

Around fifteen minutes later, just five before their rest break, Peter woke up in a fit of tears. Tony had been half awake and was terrified for a few seconds that Peter had wet himself. But when Tony checked, the boy was completely dry.

“Shh, shh, buddy.” Tony held Peter’s trembling hand in his. “Tell Daddy what’s wrong.”

Peter hiccupped before he strained against his seat belt, arms outstretched for Tony. The circumstance wasn’t new. Peter wanted out of his car seat, that much was obvious.

“D-Daddy.” Peter choked out from behind the pacifier, obviously having woken up deeper into his headspace. Tony was aware of the pending potty problem the longer Peter didn’t have protection, but he pushed that thought away as he tried to comfort his child the best he could. “Wan’ out.”

“I know, I know.” Tony wiped Peter’s tears away as they fell. “Just a few more minutes, Underoos. We’re taking a rest stop.”

Peter whined and kicked his legs a few times. Tony could do nothing but whisper reassurances and caress Peter’s face as Happy pulled into the rest stop, already organising Peter’s diaper bag with his other hand. The kid hadn’t stopped crying since he woke up, and all Tony wanted was for it to stop. Not because it was annoying, because it sounded like Peter was hurting.

When the car came to a stop, Steve, Natasha and Happy all stepped out of the car and left Tony alone with Peter. Tony saw the other car pull up through the window, though that was the least of his problems as he gathered all of Peter’s things.

Tony quickly ducked out of the car and walked around to the other side. Once the door was open, he immediately got to work on unbuckling Peter’s seatbelt.

The boy looked up at him with teary puppy eyes as he waited, breath hitching dangerously. “Shh, it’s okay, bubba. I’ve got you.”

As soon as the buckles were undone, Peter was clambering into his arms and sobbing into his shoulder. Without waiting, Tony hefted Peter fully into his arms, the boy’s legs hooked around his hips already. For a few seconds, Tony didn’t move as he bounced Peter in the hopes of calming him down.

Being in Tony’s arms seemed to help, because not long after the sobs began to die down. Tony began to move after that, diaper bag over his shoulder and Happy following behind him as a precaution as always.

The petrol station they had stopped at wasn’t too dodgy but wasn’t too flash either. There weren’t many people around that were the kind that creeped Tony out, and he didn’t want them to see Peter’s face. So, he kept a gentle hand on the back of his boy’s head as they entered the small store and headed toward the bathrooms.

Once inside the parent-child bathroom with Happy positioned outside, Tony placed the diaper bag on top of the changing table and began to bounce Peter once again.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Tony asked when Peter’s cries were only sniffles. When he received a nod, he felt his heart break. “I’m sorry, kiddo. How’s about we get you dressed so there’s no accidents, yeah? Then we can talk about it, if you like?”

Peter nodded again, thankfully not resisting. Tony took one look at the grimy changing table and knew he didn’t want to lay Peter on that. The whole bathroom in itself was disgusting.

“Go to the potty now.” Tony said, and once again, Peter nodded and let Tony place him on his feet. Tony busied himself with gathering what he needed for a diaper change as Peter did his business, only turning around when the toilet flushed. He helped Peter wash his hands, then began to wonder how he was going to do this.

Tony sighed before he shrugged his jacket off and laid it over the changing table, where Peter’s lower half would be. It wasn’t much, but it would do, and Peter didn’t seem to care as Tony helped him up. Once he was laid down, Peter’s eyes drooped shut as he suckled quietly on the pacifier. The poor thing looked exhausted.

Tony went about the task as quickly as he could, and once Peter’s sweats were snapped over the diaper, the boy was whining and whimpering to be picked up. He did exactly that, resuming his rocking and quiet murmurs as the baby cried softly into his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, baby? Do you want to talk about it?” Tony asked, not expecting an answer. He didn’t get one, so once he had everything organised, he gently opened the door and held Peter tighter once they were out in the open. “All done, Hap. Let’s get out of here.”

“Of course.” Happy agreed and together they made their way out of the petrol station. The rest of the Avengers had situated themselves back in the cars, obviously having bought some food. Maybe giving Peter some of their food would help calm him down.

“’o.” Peter said the moment Tony went to put him back in the car seat. “’o seat.”

“I’m sorry, honey.” Tony said as he continued to buckle Peter in. “I don’t want you getting hurt. Are you hungry? Maybe Uncle Steve will share some of his fries with you.”

Steve, upon hearing his name, went into Uncle-mode immediately. “You can have some of my fries, if you like, Petey. I bought an extra burger just in case you wanted one.”

Tony watched as Peter’s attention slowly drifted to Steve. Tony shuffled through the diaper bag for a few moments before he pulled out some wipes. Gently, he wiped the snot and tears from his kid’s face.

“Fwies?” Peter asked timidly. Steve nodded with a large smile, then offered some over.

Peter turned to Tony, obviously asking for permission. Tony nodded with a smile of his own.

Popping out the pacifier, Peter took a few fries from Steve and slowly began eating. Once Tony was satisfied, he closed Peter’s door and rounded the car. Steve got out so he could get in the middle, and once they were all inside of the car, it was time to go again. The second car hadn’t left, obviously waiting for them to be organised.

When Peter was offered some more fries, the boy shook his head and put his pacifier back in his mouth. Then, he closed his eyes again. Tony gently stroked the boy’s knuckles when Peter reached out for him, whispering quiet reassurances in the hopes that the Little would drift off. Eventually, almost half an hour later, he did. Tony placed a soft kiss on the top of Peter’s hand before he let go and let out a sigh.

“Did you find out what was wrong?” Steve asked after a moment.

“Nightmare.” Tony replied. “I think there’s something else bothering him, though. He’s not fully in headspace yet. He also hates being in the car for too long.”

Steve nodded along and settled back into his seat. They were a few hours out from their location, which concerned Tony.

Peter had never been good in the car for long periods of time, even before he was classified, and it had been a major factor in them even coming on this trip. It was alright when Peter was in his teenage headspace, but when he was in Little headspace, car rides were never all that pleasant. It seemed this one was turning out to be the same.

Tony didn’t manage to reach the same half-asleep state he had before their stop, so he settled for answering more emails and everything that Pepper had been insisting he do. It was dark outside; Steve and Natasha having fallen asleep yet again. Peter hadn’t made a sound, aside from his usual snuffles.

That was until they were about ten minutes out. Through the headlights Tony could see the snow falling, the second car following close behind them as they made their way up to where they were staying. Tony had been sitting back with his eyes closed, not really sleeping, just sitting there hoping he could. That was until a whimper broke him out of his stupor.

He blinked his eyes open and looked toward Peter. Peter’s eyes were open, but bleary.

“Hey baby.” Tony said quietly, and Peter’s attention immediately snapped to him. “Nice nap?”

Peter blinked at him for a moment, obviously even deeper into his headspace than he had been the last time he awoke.

“D-Dada?” Tony’s heart broke when tears started to well up in Peter’s eyes. “Ou’?”

“Just a few more minutes, I promise. We’re almost there” Tony swiped away a tear that dripped from Peter’s eye. “Look outside, Petey. It’s snowing. You like the snow, hm?”

Peter glanced out the window, but his eyes were back on Tony and was obviously becoming more and more distressed.

“D-D-Dada.” Peter stammered again, then pulled on his seatbelt. Just the fact that Peter was calling him Dada instead of Daddy meant he was feeling younger than usual. The pacifier fell from the boy’s mouth and onto his shirt, along with a spit string as he continued to blubber. “Wet.”

Tony cringed a little as he continued to wipe away his son’s tears. “We’ll get you cleaned up as soon as we can, okay? Just a few more minutes, bub, I promise. Sit tight for just a little bit longer.”

“P-please Dada.” Peter whimpered again and pulled on his seat belt for a second time. “Wan’ out.”

“I know, I know.” Tony cooed. “Shh, shh. It’s okay.”

For the last ten or so minutes, Tony somehow managed to keep Peter calm enough that he didn’t scream the car down and wake everyone up. He was obviously uncomfortable, though, constantly fidgeting and straining against his car seat in an attempt to get to Tony. While the behaviour wasn’t out of the ordinary, it was slightly worse than usual. Tony found that he was nearing his breaking point the longer he had to keep Peter in the car seat.

Finally, they reached their destination, and Tony couldn’t wait to get out of the car. Peter was becoming more and more restless as the seconds ticked by, and Steve, who had woken up from the commotion, was more than happy to scramble out of the car so Tony could get out as well.

Tony swore quietly when he entered the cold air, snow crunching under his shoes as he rounded the car. He should have thought about putting Peter in some warmer clothes for the small walk into the house, though he found it wasn’t worth it.

When he opened Peter’s door, he couldn’t help but coo and cup Peter’s cheek with his hand. The boy stared up at him, hiccupping, arms outstretched. Tony didn’t waste any more time in unbuckling Peter’s seatbelt, trying to ignore the way Peter had a full-body shiver when the cold air hit his skin.

Once Peter was in his arms, Happy helped him wrap the blanket around him. Tony walked ahead, Happy behind him with Peter’s diaper bag, the others arguing about who was carrying what. Tony ignored them all and was glad when FRIDAY unlocked the door for him.

He had FRIDAY connected to all of his houses, and never had he been more grateful for his decisions. Pepper had told him there was no point.

Peter’s cries had quietened down substantially, and now the boy had his head rested in the crook of Tony’s neck, body shivering slightly from the cold. Tony made his way through the house, lights turning on automatically as he headed in the direction of the guest room right beside his own. Tony had all his houses equipped with some kind of baby equipment for times like this.

“Thanks, Happy.” Tony said as he grabbed the diaper bag from his friend.

Happy didn’t say anything. The man just quirked his lips, before he turned and made his way back outside to help the others. Tony felt a little bad for leaving them to do all the work, but he had much more pressing matters that he had to take care of.

“Are you still feeling sleepy?” Tony asked as he entered the guest room, pleased to see a changing table already set up and ready for use. Instead of a bed was a crib, and Tony knew for a fact that the cupboards would be filled with toys for Peter to play with.

There was a gentle nod against his shoulder, and Tony only cooed and rubbed Peter’s back a few times.

After a few more minutes of rocking Peter, Tony gently laid the boy down on the changing table and pulled the blanket away. Thankfully FRIDAY had cranked up the heat, and the room was already warm enough that Peter didn’t need the blanket.

Tony rummaged through the drawers, pleasantly surprised with the amount of supplies that had a been stocked up here. He grabbed a night-time diaper and was about to begin wondering what to do about clothes when there was a knock at the door. Peter whined and sniffed, shifting on the table, eyes closed.

It was Natasha at the door, holding Peter’s suitcase. Tony smiled slightly and gestured for her to come in, and she did so and returned the smile.

“Is he asleep?” Natasha asked as she watched Tony open the suitcase.

“Nah. Not yet.” Tony glanced over to Peter, who barely had his eyes open. His cheeks were streaked with tears, thumb dangerously close to his mouth as he watched Tony. Tony quickened his pace and picked Peter’s favourite onesie, then headed back over to the changing table.

Natasha left shortly after, which left Peter and Tony alone.

Getting Peter dressed was a quick process, and soon, he was sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room with Peter in his lap. Peter was halfway through a bottle and nodding off, eyes drooping as his fingers curled around the fabric of Tony’s shirt. Tony hummed quietly, hoping to sooth the baby into a deeper slumber than he had been in the car.

Thankfully, it did, and Peter conked out.

Tony sighed and wiped a hand down his face, exhausted. He set the bottle on the small table that had been placed beside the rocking chair, then stood. Once Peter was tucked in, he pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead before quietly stepping out, but not before he made sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

Next, he went through his usual routine, and somehow managed to drift off into a slumber of his own.

-

Tony awoke to the soft sound of FRIDAY’s voice.

“What’s happening?” He asked, slowly sitting up.

“Young Peter appears to be awake and is asking for you.”

Tony didn’t move for a few more seconds, a little disorientated. It was light outside, which had to mean it was the next day, which also meant that both he and Peter had managed to sleep through the night.

“How is he?” Tony asked as he pulled the covers back.

“Young Peter appears to be content. He is quite fascinated by the snow, and I believe he is still deep in headspace.”

Tony smiled as he headed out of his room and toward Peter’s, which was just down the hall. Upon opening the door, Peter was still sprawled on his back in his crib but was obviously staring out the window at the snow. This was probably the first time Peter had been on an actual snow trip, rather than only seeing it in the city each year.

May had been extremely persistent in Tony taking Peter on the trip, since she could never really afford to take him on too many vacations throughout his childhood. Tony had been more than happy to do that for her and Peter.

Ever since Peter was classified, he’d stayed with Tony. May was a Neutral, and while Neutral’s were capable of caring for Littles to some extent, she simply didn’t have the time. Once again, Tony hadn’t hesitated to help her and Peter out. Despite this, May still refused to take any money from him.

“Hey kiddo.” Tony said as he peered over the crib bars. Peter’s attention snapped to him, and to Tony’s delight, a beaming smile appeared on the boy’s face as the pacifier dropped from his mouth. Tony smiled back, thankful that last night’s mood seemed to have disappeared. “Someone’s looking happier this morning!”

“Daddy look!” Peter scrambled to sit up, then used the bars to pull himself up to point out the window. “Snow!”

“There’s a lot of snow, isn’t there?” Tony replied in the same tone and poked Peter’s cheek. “Today you can go and play in it. Are you excited?”

Peter gasped a little, then excitedly reached out for Tony. “Play!”

“First you gotta have your breakfast. I can hear that tummy rumbling from here.” Tony poked at Peter’s tummy through the bars, which earnt a loud squeal. Peter began to bounce on the spot, hands still clasped tight around the bars. If Peter had used his super strength, the wood would have snapped beneath his fingers. “Alright, Petey, up we get.”

Thankfully, Peter came willingly into Tony’s arms and continued to stare out the window.

“Daddy? We go play?” Peter questioned as Tony brought him over to the changing table.

“Yes, as soon as you’re dressed and fed.” Tony booped Peter on the nose. “Lay still, little man, then we can be done quicker.”

Once Peter was changed, Tony didn’t bother putting on his day clothes yet since there was still breakfast to be eaten, which was a mess in itself. As soon as Peter was on his feet, the boy dashed out of the room and was out of sight in seconds. Tony just shook his head and packed everything he had used away.

As he neared the living room, he could hear Peter’s excited squeals as they echoed off the walls. The sight he saw in the living room made him grin. His son was sprawled all over Steve, babbling away about the snow as Steve nodded along. Kudos to Steve, Peter could be pretty intense sometimes and the man always kept up.

Breakfast went as usual. Peter was almost too excited to eat, but eventually, he polished off his plate.

After another quick diaper change, Peter was dressed up in his snowsuit and ready to go outside. The boy was practically bouncing off the walls (something he could probably do, which was a terrifying thought) as he stared out the window, whining over and over for Tony to let him outside. He looked incredibly cute with his beanie and gloves, his pacifier hanging off of its clip on the front of his jacket.

“Daddy!” Peter jumped and pointed out the window. “We go out now?”

“Just a few more minutes. Not everyone is ready.” Tony said as he finished putting on his left boot. Peter let out a huff, a pout forming at his lips as he stared out the window with a longing gaze.

After another five or so minutes of Peter persistently demanding to go outside, finally Tony was able to give him the go ahead.

“Okay, Petey.” Tony said as he made his way to the front door, pulling his final glove onto his hand. Then, he stretched it in Peter’s direction, and the boy didn’t hesitate to latch on. The excitement on his face increased by a thousand when Tony opened the door. “Be careful down the stairs. I don’t want you to slip.”

Peter did as he was told, holding Tony’s hand as they walked across the porch and down the ice-covered steps. Once they hit the snow, Peter immediately crouched down and shoved his gloved hands into the substance with a loud crunch. Tony watched on fondly, some of the others already dispersing out of the house, Bucky and Sam holding two sleds.

“Come on.” Tony said as he began to walk further out where there was more snow for Peter to play in. “Why don’t you help me build a snowman?”

Peter processed the question for a moment before he jumped up, Tony fearing for a second that the boy would trip. Thankfully, he didn’t, and Peter bounded over to him with a beaming smile and immediately crouched back down, gathering snow with his hands.

Tony helped, and before he knew it, a small snowman had been constructed. Peter was currently in the process of finding stones to make a smile, Tony shivering from the cold air as he waited. He hoped Peter was warm enough. The temperature didn’t seem to bother the Little as he hurried back, a bunch of small rocks in his hands.

“Here, Daddy.” Peter ordered, dumping a few of them in Tony’s lap. “Eyes.”

“Okay Boss.” Tony sniggered as he did as he was told, place two of the rocks in the middle of the snowman’s head. Peter started on the smile, his movements a little uncoordinated as he struggled a little to put the rocks in the shape of a smile. “What about a nose?”

“Nose!” Peter echoed with a gasp. Then, he shoved one of the larger rocks in the middle of the snowman’s head. Since there were no carrots at his disposal, a rock seemed to be a perfect substitute. “We need… we need arms!”

Peter was off in a flash, on a mission to look for the perfect sticks. Tony busied himself with placing some more of the rocks down the snowman’s body to make it look like it had buttons. Tony never went on a snow trip when he was a kid and had never made a snowman in his life. He was glad he got to experience it for the first time with his own kid.

_Take that, Howard._

When he was finished with applying the buttons, he looked around, spotting Sam and Bucky messing around with the sleds on a nearby hill. Natasha and Bruce were watching them, seemingly in the middle of a conversation. Steve must have gone back inside. The cold must have become too much.

“Daddy look!” Peter suddenly yelled, which made Tony jump. He hadn’t even realised the kid had returned. “He has arms!”

One stick was higher than the other, which paired with the snowman’s wonky smile.

“He does too.” Tony replied, then pinched Peter’s cheek. Peter squealed and slapped his hand away.

“Cold, Daddy!” Peter laughed and got back to his feet. Then, he must’ve seen Bucky and Sam. A new kind of glee appeared on his face. “Can I sled? Please?”

“Let’s ask your Uncles first.”

Peter nodded, then of course, he sped off in their direction. Tony followed behind at a much slower pace, though he was a little nervous at the thought of Peter tripping. Against all odds, he didn’t, and made it all the way to where Natasha and Bruce were standing. Bucky was at the top of the hill, preparing to slide down. Sam was already at the bottom, in the middle of standing up when Peter raced over to him.

Tony stood beside Natasha and sighed.

“Uncle Sam!” Peter squealed, and almost knocked the man over with his hug. “Daddy said I have to ask you something!”

“And what might that be, Spider-Baby?” Sam replied, increasing the pitch of his voice to match Peter’s.

“Can I sled? Please?” Peter bounced a little with anticipation, the snow crunching under his feet. He wasn’t even fazed by being called a baby this time.

“If that’s okay with your Dad.” Sam glanced to him. Tony nodded. “Alright, squirt, come with me.”

“Yay!” Peter yelled and happily held onto Sam’s hand. Together, they trudged up the hill, Peter’s loud voice still audible the further they got away.

Sam stopped about halfway up, much to Tony’s relief, and placed the sled down.

He watched as Sam lifted Peter into the sled, holding onto him for a few moments before he pushed. Peter sledded down the small slope at quite a slow pace, but Peter seemed to think it was the best thing ever, judging by the screams of delight and laughter he made as he went down. When he came to a stop, Peter was immediately up on his feet.

“Again!”

Sam repeated the process for Peter for another four or five times before Peter had enough. After his last go, Peter rolled out of the sled and into the snow on his back. For a moment, Tony thought Peter was about to have a tantrum, but instead he started to make a snow angel.

“Was there anything else wrong last night?” Natasha asked him after a while. “He looks a lot happier today.”

“I don’t really know. He was too little to talk as much.” Tony sighed, a little troubled. As much as he was glad Peter was laughing and having fun, he hadn’t forgotten about how he was the complete opposite last night. Even before they left there had been something wrong, yet Peter didn’t seem to want to tell him. “He doesn’t like being in the car for too long, which probably made him more agitated.”

“Poor thing.” Natasha replied. “At least he’s having fun now, though.”

“Yeah.” A smiled appeared on his face as he watched Peter stand and admire his creation. “He’ll be okay.”

The next two hours or so were filled with similar actions. Tony even ended up in a sled with Peter a few times, which resulted in them nearly tipping over once. Luckily there was no crashes, and soon Peter had grabbed some of his toys from inside the house to play with in the snow.

Tony had been seated on the porch, watching Peter amuse himself right before disaster hit. He didn’t even know what had happened, because he hadn’t been looking in Peter’s direction at the time. Of course, the one moment he’s in the middle of answering Bruce’s question, was the time that Peter decided to take a nosedive into the snow.

If Peter was in his teen headspace, he might have laughed it off. But, while Big Peter and Little Peter were the same in plenty of ways, Little Peter reacted to situations fairly differently than Big Peter would. So, taking a face full of freezing snow to the face was something Little Peter would react extremely to.

Which, he did.

Tony was out of his seat at the first cry that came from Peter, and within minutes he had ran over and hauled his kid into his arms. Peter was bawling, clumps of snow dripping from his face as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Tony said as he tried to wipe the cold snow from Peter’s face. “You’re fine, baby, you’re fine. Don’t cry.”

Peter continued to sob, before he had one of those full-body shivers. Tony could see the melting snow dripping down Peter’s neck and beneath his jacket and decided that maybe that was enough snow for the day. He hiked Peter further up on his hip before he made his way back to the house, Peter continuing to howl into his shoulder. The others watched on worriedly, but Tony ignored them all as he entered the house.

When the warmer air hit Peter, it seemed to calm him down greatly. At that precise moment, Tony heard a car pull up, which would undoubtedly be Laura and the kids. Tony sighed at the timing, having hoped they’d arrive while Peter was still interested in the snow. Then they could have played together for the rest of the day.

Tony shook away the thought. Tomorrow, hopefully, Peter would be up for playing outside again.

As they passed through the living room, Tony spotted Steve sitting by the fire with a steaming mug in his hand, a concerned look on his face.

“Is everything alright?” Steve then asked.

“Someone took a bit of a fall.” Tony replied as he continued to walk. “It gave him a bit of a fright.”

“That’s no good.” Steve frowned, but said no more as Tony had already begun to walk up the stairs.

“It’s okay, bub.” Tony said as he entered the bathroom, rubbing Peter’s back. “I bet that was cold. Do you want to have a bath? It’ll be very warm. Maybe if you’re feeling up to it you can go play out in the snow again this afternoon?”

Peter nodded, then slowly pulled his face away from Tony’s shoulder. Sad puppy eyes bored into his as he set Peter down on his feet and helped him undress, a bad feeling settling in Tony’s gut when he noticed Peter’s hesitance to get in the bath. The last time Peter had been worried to get in the bath was after Toomes.

Even Peter was surrounded by bubbles, a smile didn’t come to his son’s face like it usually would. Tears continued to dribble down the boy’s cheeks as he sat there, hands shakily pushing bubbles around without any real fun.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Tony asked and carded his hand through Peter’s curls.

“Scared, Daddy.” Tony chewed on his lip as Peter avoided eye contact. “C-cold… like Wulture.”

Tony almost turned around to vomit. Repressing the urge to have FRIDAY send a suit to the jail Toomes was imprisoned in, he just frowned as he continued to card his hand through Peter’s hair. For a few moments, he didn’t really know what to say. He had no idea the cold snow would trigger PTSD from the time Toomes dropped his kid in a lake.

God. He couldn’t believe he had let that happen.

“He can’t get to you anymore.” Tony settled on saying, wiping some tears away. “You’re safe with Daddy, your Aunt and Uncles. I promise.”

“I know.” Peter muttered, his tone changing just slightly. He must be coming out of headspace. “Jus’ scary.”

“I know it is.” Tony replied and grabbed the soap. “Do you want me to help you or are you feeling big enough?”

“Help.”

Peter didn’t play with the bubbles or any toys that Tony offered, but Tony wasn’t sure if that was from coming back into his big headspace or the aftershock of falling into the snow. Tony helped Peter get clean, just like usual, and soon Tony was drying him off with the warmest, fluffiest towels he could find. Peter’s eyes remained red, lower lip trembling as Tony practically swaddled him with the towel.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked once they were back in Peter’s bedroom. Peter was tucked under his arm, wrapped in two towels, fiddling with his pacifier in his hands. When the boy didn’t answer, Tony asked another question. “How big are you feeling?”

“No’ big.” Peter muttered.

“Okay. Do you want me to help you get dressed?”

Peter nodded almost immediately. From there, Tony lifted his kid onto the changing table and went through their usual routine. It was safe to say that as soon as Peter was laid down, his eyes began to close. Tony glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for his nap anyways.

By the time Tony was finished, Peter was almost out. Tony lifted the boy back into his arms, a little sad that the day had turned sour so quickly, but he shoved the feeling down and focussed on lulling Peter the rest of the way into slumber. He sung quietly, walking around the room, hoping the motions would soothe the Little. Eventually, it did, and Peter’s soft snores hit his ears.

He laid Peter down in the crib, tucking him in tight so he’d be warm. With a kiss to the forehead, Tony left the room and made his way into the living room. He could hear Clint’s kids already playing outside in the snow, along with the soft murmur of conversation from the adults on the porch.

Steve was still sat in the same spot, the TV now on playing some random midday movie. Instead of heading back outside, Tony stripped all of his snow gear off and slumped into the couch with a sigh.

“Is he doing okay?” Steve asked, voice still filled with concern.

“Yeah, he’s down for an early nap.” Tony rubbed his face as he let the warm temperature soothe his still-cold skin. “He’s a bit stuck between headspaces at the moment. Falling in the snow really scared him.”

He and Steve spoke quietly about Peter for a few moments, before the conversation moved on. Tony was then left to dwell in his worries about what else could be wrong with Peter, eyes focussed on the TV but not really taking in what was happening on screen.

He knew his kid, Little or not, his brain tended to stick on one thing and worry about it for days on end. Peter was also sensitive, so something could have happened at school that he was yet to tell Tony. Or, it had just been the car ride, or falling in the snow. There could be so many things.

Yet, all Tony could do was wait for his son to wake up.

-

Around two hours later, FRIDAY alerted him that Peter had woken up. Tony had been on the floor of the living room playing a board game with Cooper, Lila and Nate, since everyone had gotten tired of being out in the cold and had come inside not long after Tony put Peter down for a nap.

“Sorry, kiddos. Duty calls.” Tony said as he got up. None of them seemed to mind his departure, too busy arguing with each other on who had cheated. As he was leaving, he heard Clint scold Lila for hitting Cooper when the game didn’t go her way.

When Tony opened the door, he could see Peter sitting up in his crib, pacifier still bobbing in his mouth.

“Hey Underoos.” Tony said as he made his way over to Peter. He flicked the lamp on the bedside table on so he could see Peter’s face better, though immediately felt a little guilty when Peter squinted and tried to block the light. “Feeling better?”

Peter, still obviously groggy, nodded and lifted his arms in a silent plea to be held. Once the boy was in his arms, Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Once Peter was changed, Tony sat down in the rocking chair and positioned Peter so he could see the boy’s face. The Little’s eyes were still glazed with grogginess, but he peered up at Tony with an inquisitive look.

“Is there something else bothering you, honey?” Tony asked and gently removed the pacifier from Peter’s mouth so he could talk. The boy whined a little, lower lip pushed out in a pout.

For a moment, Tony thought that maybe this wasn’t the best time. Peter obviously wasn’t big right now.

“F-Flash.” Peter suddenly blurted when Tony was going to apologise.

Tony repressed a groan. “What did Flash do?”

“Made me sad.” Peter shrugged, small fingers fiddling with the string on Tony’s hoodie. “’s dumb.”

“It’s not dumb if it made you upset.” Tony replied seriously.

“Said I’m a char’y case.”

Tony saw red, but he forced his anger down and maintained eye contact with his kid.

“Peter, you know that’s not true.” Peter shrugged again, eyes beginning to glisten. Peter was far too little right now for this kind of conversation, Tony shouldn’t have even started it in the first place, but he couldn’t let Peter suffer in silence. It was better to talk about it now than wait. “You know I love you so much.”

“M scared to sweep.” Peter’s whimpered, his speech beginning to decline yet again. Tony held Peter just a bit tighter as he watched the boy struggle to get out what he needed to say. “T-the bad dreams a-are scawy.”

“How long have you been feeling like this?”

“Dunno.” Peter shrugged for the third time, then pressed his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. “Don’ wanna ‘alk abou’ i’ anymore, D-Daddy.”

“That’s okay, bubba.” Tony began to rock the both of them. “We can talk about it more when you’re feeling bigger. How does that sound?”

At Peter’s nod, Tony continued to rock them back in forth, the silence calming. He let Peter get a hold of his emotions before he spoke again and made sure to keep his tone as gentle and soft as possible.

“Cooper, Lila and Nate are here. Do you want to go say hi?”

Peter peeked out, his eyes still glistening. “Okay.”

Tony offered Peter’s pacifier, and when the boy’s lips parted just slightly, he gave him the soother before getting to his feet. Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, and together they made their way out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

The board games had been put away, the three children separated and pouting. Tony smirked a little at the sight as he sat down on the couch beside Steve, Peter curled up in his lap. The boy’s attention moved to the TV screen, the pacifier gently bobbing as he sucked. Tony ran a hand through Peter’s curls, pleased when he leaned into the touch.

Not a word was said about Peter’s quietness. Eventually, Clint’s children were allowed to play again with some strict rules, and after a while Peter began to fidget like he wanted to join in.

“Do you wanna play?” Tony said quiet enough for only Peter to hear. When the boy nodded, Tony helped him onto the floor, and smiled when his son began to crawl toward the mass of toys that were spread across the floor.

Soon, Peter’s mood had brightened, and he was playing just like normal. To say Tony was relieved was an understatement.

The rest of the night ran smoothly, and before Tony knew it, it was time for Peter to go to sleep. He was back in the rocking chair giving Peter a bottle, almost falling asleep himself. He was just as exhausted, even though he hadn’t really done anything all day. It was probably the events from the last week catching up on him.

Once Peter’s eyes were closed and the bottle was empty, Tony went to put his kid into the crib. However, as soon as Peter registered that he was being put down, he whined and latched onto Tony’s shirt, tired eyes blinking open.

“What’s wrong, Peter Pan?” Tony asked as he brought Peter back into his arms.

“’o go.” Peter mumbled and buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck.

“Let’s have a sleepover in Daddy’s room. How does that sound?”

When there was a nod, Tony grabbed Peter’s blanket, bear and pacifier and headed toward his own room instead. Once they were settled in bed, Peter laid on Tony’s chest, the boy almost immediately fell asleep. Tony just smiled, brushing a few curls from his son’s forehead before pushing the pacifier into his mouth.

Not long after, Tony found himself drifting off to sleep too.

-

Tony watched as Peter flew down the hill on his sled, much quicker than he had been yesterday. His heart was in his throat as he watched. Despite knowing that Peter was in his teen headspace right now, it still made him nervous after what had happened yesterday when he fell into the snow.

When Peter reached the bottom, he beamed at Tony before he stood and picked up his sled a second time. Tony just smiled back from where he was watching Nate for Clint while he grabbed something from the house. Nate was building a snowman and refused everyone’s help but his father’s. So, Tony just stood there, watching his own son have the time of his life sledding down the large hill at alarming speeds.

Tony had been a little surprised when Peter woke up Big, since he usually went two or three days dropped. It probably had something to do with their conversation last night, which was something Tony desperately needed to continue with Peter. Since Peter had spent less time in his headspace, it was more than likely that he’d drop again out of nowhere.

So, instead of coddling his kid like he desperately wanted, Tony just stood back and watched.

-

“Hey Underoos.” Tony said as they took off their snow gear. They had just come inside from a few hours of being out in the snow, Clint and Tony mutually deciding that it was time to come in since it was obvious the kids were getting tired. Especially after the huge snowball fight they had. “We need to have a chat.”

Peter seemed to know what he meant immediately, and the carefree expression dropped from his face. Tony tried not to frown as he brought an arm around Peter’s shoulder and led him through the house and up the stairs. He brought Peter into his own room and had him sit on the bed. Then, he sat beside his son and rested a comforting hand on his knee.

“Talk to me, buddy.” Tony kept his tone level.

“It’s stupid.” Peter sighed, avoiding eye contact. “I don’t even know why it’s making me upset.”

“It’s not.” Tony shook his head. “Is it because of what that Flash kid said?”

Peter nodded. “See, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not if it hurt your feelings.” Tony repeated the same words he had said the day before hand, trying to figure out how he was going to go about this. “You’re not a charity case. You know that, right? You’re my kid.”

“I know.” Peter scratched the back of his neck. “But I feel like I’m being a burden.”

Tony tried not to let the hurt show on his face. “Why would you think that? You’re not. You’re my kid and I love you more than anything. You could never be a burden.”

Peter just shrugged. “I’m just a stupid baby.”

Tony placed a finger underneath Peter’s chin and lifted his head so they could make eye contact.

“You’re not stupid. At _all_.” Tony said, making sure he maintained the eye contact. “It doesn’t matter how old you are. I love you either way.”

Peter didn’t say anything, nor did he smile. Instead, he leant into Tony’s hold in a silent plea for a hug, and Tony didn’t hesitate to give him that. They sat in silence for a few moments before Tony spoke up.

“Are you having problems with nightmares again?” When there was a gentle nod, Tony tried not to sigh. His kid was far too young to carry around all this trauma on his shoulders. “Do you want to tell me about them?”

For the next half an hour or so, he listened to Peter as he explained what he ha nightmares about, wishing he could just take it all away. By the end, Peter had manoeuvred into Tony’s lap, head resting in its usual place in the crook of Tony’s neck. He was most likely falling back into his headspace.

“What now, kiddo?” Tony asked after another period of silence. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” Peter murmured. “Can we watch a movie?”

“That can happen.”

Soon enough, they were both tucked into bed, Tangled playing on the TV in Tony’s room. Peter seemed to be dropping quicker than ever, thumb lodged in his mouth as he watched the screen with interest. Tony wasn’t really watching the movie, he was mostly watching Peter and carding a hand through his hair to keep him calm. Peter leant into the touch without fail, one hand clenched around the fabric of Tony’s hoodie.

“Love you, bub.” Tony said, then pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple.

“Love you ‘oo Dada.”

-

The rest of the trip ran smoothly. Peter enjoyed himself, mostly staying in his headspace for the rest of their stay. Tony suspected it was from the stress of school, Flash and not being able to sleep as well as usual, but he found he wasn’t bothered by it at all. It was good for Peter to be in his headspace, anyways. It made him healthier.

To his surprise, the drive back home was pleasant. Peter seemed a lot more carefree, happily interacting with Tony and engaging in a game of I spy. He didn’t seem uncomfortable from being in the car seat at all, and Tony almost couldn’t contain his excitement.

When they returned home, Peter had conked out. Tony carried him up to his room and tucked him into his crib like normal, staring down at his son with adoration.

It may not be easy sometimes, there would always be low moments, but Tony wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't comment anything negative 
> 
> comment some prompts! i'd love to write them and add to the nsap tag :) preferably only irondad please
> 
> i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
